Toadfish Rebecchi (Jarrod Rebecchi)
Jarrod Vincenzo "Toadfish" Rebecchi is a long running character in Neighbours, who first appeared in Episode 2306 - 23 January 1995 and appears to this date. From school rebel to lawyer, Toadie has seen it all. Originally a bad boy as a teenager, Toadie mellowed into the pillar of the community that he is today. He has been married twice, to Dee Bliss and Sonya Mitchell. Having been in the show for 25 years, Toadie is one of the longest running continuous characters, and the longest running character who first appeared as a teenager. He is the second longest running continuous character after Karl Kennedy. Toadie is played by Ryan Moloney. Backstory Jarrod Rebecchi was born in 1979 in Erinsborough the third child of Kevin Rebecchi and Angie Rebecchi. He gained the nickname "Toadfish" after the toadfishes of the Great Barrier Reef. His older brother "Stonefish" Rebecchi (Kevin Rebecchi) was also nicknamed after the stonefishes. Toadie attended Erinsborough High School and was friends with Billy Kennedy. Toadie was a bit of a tearaway and joker. 1995- In January 1995, Toadie wanted to go to the beach but Stonie did not want to. He moved into Ramsay Street with the rest of his family at the same time. Toadie was a bit of a tearaway and was getting into trouble a lot at school. In around 1997 he developed a crush on older woman Sarah Beaumont. One time she kissed him on the cheek in The Coffee Shop and he was overwhelmed, thinking she fancied him. But his happiness was short lived when she said she did not fancy him. This was after Sarah was upset by her former lover Lord Steven Harrow and Toadie saw it and menaced him. Sarah and Toadie remained friends. In 1998 Toadie won a radio competiton and also met singer Dave Graney but Toadie annoyed him and Dave took a dislike to him. Toadie became friends with Lance Wilkinson. Memorable info Birthday: 11 December 1979 Full Name: Jarrod Vincenzo Rebecchi Nicknames: Toadfish, Toadie, The Toad, The Toadster Family Father Kevin Rebecchi Mother Angie Rebecchi Siblings Shane Rebecchi, "Stonefish" Rebecchi Great grandfathers Cedric Spouses 'Dee Bliss, Stephanie Scully, Sonya Rebecchi '''Children 'Callum Rebecchi (adoptive), Nell Rebecchi (2013) Hugo Somers (2017) '''Adoptive children Callum Jones Aunts Janelle Timmins Nieces - Yashvi Rebecchi, Kirsha Rebecchi First cousins Dwayne Timmins, Brandon Timmins, Dylan Timmins, Stingray Timmins, Janae Timmins Residences * No 32 Ramsay Street, 1995, 1996 * No 28 Ramsay Street, 1996-1997 * No 22 Ramsay Street, 1998 * No 30 Ramsay Street, 1998-2006, 2008-present Gallery 2306-16.png|Toadie in his first appearance in Episode 2306 - 23 January 1995 toad1.png toad2.png|Toadie in Episode 2954 - 2 October 1997 toad3.png|Toadie in Episode 5207 - 8 May 2007 toadie5.png toadie4.png toadie6.png toadie7.png toadie8.png toadie9.png|Toadie from the House of Trouser years. toadie10.png|Toadie with Billy Kennedy in Episode 2576 - 25 March 1996 toadie11.png|Toadie with Dee Bliss toadie12.png toadie13.png toadie14.png|Toadie with David Tanaka, Piper Willis and Aaron Brennan in Episode 8000 - 21 December 2018. Nell4.png toadie15.png toadie16.png toadie17.png|Toadie in early 1999 opening titles. 8042-12.png|Toadie in family portrait with Sonya Rebecchi and Callum Rebecchi 8056-28.png|Toadie at Sonya Rebecchi's memorial service in Episode 8056 - 11 March 2019 toadie18.png Sonyaandtoadie3.png Sonyaandtoadie2.png Sonyaandtoadie.png See also *Toadie Rebecchi - List of appearances (Part 1) *Toadie Rebecchi - List of appearances (Part 2) *Rebecchi Family Tree Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1995. Category:Rebecchi family. Category:Neighbours bad boys. Category:Reformed characters. Category:Waiters. Category:Barmen. Category:Disc jockeys. Category:Lawyers. Category:1979 births. Category:2010 marriages. Category:2003 marriages. Category:2013 marriages. Category:Fictional Australians of Italian descent. Category:Iconic Neighbours characters Category:Erinsborough High School Students Category:Comedians. Category:Residents of 32 Ramsay Street. Category:Residents of 28 Ramsay Street. Category:Residents of 22 Ramsay Street. Category:Residents of 30 Ramsay Street.